Ninja Senshi Tobikage
On the far reaches of the Solar system, Planet Rodario has been under attack from the Zaboom Empire, in an effort by Emperor Annex Zaboom to stimulate a growth in population. In order to save Rodario, Princess Romina escaped in the Elshank, and raced towards the Earth to seek out the Legendary Ninja of Earth to aid them in the fight, in hopes of them piloting the three robots that would help save Rodario. However, because of heavy damage from the Zaboom's persuit forces, the space ship was forced to make an emergency landing on Mars. On the colonised planet of Mars, out of the many colonies united by BAHRAM, there remains one of the dirty secrets of the colonies, in the form of a bustling, yet harsh, Martian Prison Colony. When convicted, those whose crimes do not warrent maximum security are given the option of relocation with their families to the Prison Colony, governed by Director Hazard Pasha. At the Prison Colony, all men, once they've reached the age of sixteen, are tested for military aptitude. Those who refuse, or fail the training, are put to work in terraforming and expanding the colony. Citizens lead a hard life, but if they play their cards right, one can live out their lives without incident. It was on Mars that fate played it's hand, when the humans Joe Maya, Mike Coil, and Jenny Ai, crossed paths with the Elshank and Princess Romina. By activating the Black Lion, Thunder Phoenix, and the Fiery Dragon mechas, the three humans would come to fight on the side of the aliens, and aid them on their quest to reach earth, and find the ninja. And in their time of greatest need, should hope be nearly lost, the mysterious Ninja Robot, Tobikage, would fly from the shadows and save them in their most dire need. None know from where the mysterious robot comes from, or who might be piloting it, what is known is that Tobikage comes to the aid of the Elshank. In its own right, Tobikage is powerful, though it's greatest ability is to combine with the robots of the Humans, and transform into the powerful Beast Fusions. In time, Director Hazard Pasha of the Colony came to an understanding with the Zaboom forces commander, Gurasan Gurin, and formed a pact to their mutual benefit, a pact kept secret from BAHRAM, and the DC, lest the forces of the Divine Crusaders discover and punish Hazard for treachery. Now that both sides have each a mutual goal, the race to Earth is on. Enlisting the aid of the humans, The Elshank, commanded by Irubora Saro and his subcommander Gameron, make their move towards Earth. After a short trip to the North Pole in order to reach safety, and enlist the aid of Damien, son of the chief of a rebel faction against the Prison Colony. After one further clash against the allied forces, the Elshank escaped from Mars' atmosphere, and began its journey to Earth. The Elshank thus raced towards Earth, where those within, and those who would seek to capture Princess Romina, would soon become engulfed in the ensuing conflict of the Earth Sphere, the Super Robot War. Category: Series